La tortura de Lyss Song Fic
by Reader Spark
Summary: La tortura de Lyss O-S Basado en la canción de Melendi./. A pesar del dolor y de las lágrimas, de la oscuridad que todas las noches debía soportar, siempre pensó que el día llegaría y consigo traería un poco de luz, un poco de alivio a su suplicio. ¡Pero no! Nadie escuchaba a esa niña pedir compasión.


**_DISCLAIMER:_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

_**Capitulo beteado por :**_

_**Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad Betas FFAD**_

_**www. Facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_**LA TORTURA DE LYSS**_

_Sabía que era algo malo lo que aquel cabrón hacía__  
__pero por miedo, rabia, nunca se atrevía__  
__A compartir la situación.__  
__Dolía más en su mente que en su cuerpo__  
__Y en la vergüenza del silencio__  
__Se marchitó su corazón._

¿Cómo alguien podía ser capaz de lastimar a un ser indefenso como lo es un niño?

Isabella… Bella Swan, una pequeña niña de apenas nueve añitos vivía en un lluvioso pueblo llamado Forks junto con su padre Charles Swan, un _respetable _policía que años atrás había sido abandonado por su mujer y su mejor amigo.

_Las otras niñas no jugaban__  
__Al mismo juego que jugaba Lyss__  
__Las otras no se desnudaban__  
__Ni les contaban los lunares__  
__Ni amanecían sus sabanas...__  
__Lagrimitas de sangre._

Los demás niños jugaban con muñecas, a la casita, a la cocinita... ¿Por qué ella no podía?

Su juego… Su juego era ser una niña maltratada, humillada.

Mientras que las demás jugaban a ser felices, ella lo hacía a sobrevivir.

Su padre cada noche llegaba ebrio, su compañero de trabajo Carlisle era el que lo traía siempre a casa, en donde la pequeña Bella asustada debía atenderlo.

Algo que ya le era costumbre a Charlie, era el quitarse el cinturón y golpear... golpear hasta que su brazo doliera y no pudiese más.

A pesar de los gritos, de los ruegos de la pequeña niña... ella era sometida.

Cada noche de su infernal existencia su padre la obligaba a desnudarse, la empujaba hasta la cama y pasaba sus dedos por cada lunar de la pequeña castaña.

Mientras los demás niños se levantaban en sus camas abrazados a sus muñecos... Ella, esa pobre niña se levantaba desnuda envuelta en una sábana con lagrimitas de sangre.

_La tortura de Lyss era su padre__  
__Más que padre, una cruz__  
__Más que cruz, el dolor__  
__Que vieron las paredes de aquella habitación...__  
__La tortura de Lyss._

La tortura de aquella niña, de aquel ser indefenso que a gritos pedía piedad y que nadie escuchó… Aquella niña de nueve años… Sí, su tortura era su padre, que más que eso era una cruz... Una cruz que traía dolor.

Aquellas paredes azules que adornaban su habitación, aquellas paredes que su madre decoró antes de irse, aquellas que eran testigos, de lo que cada noche sucedía en ese lugar, de la tortura que la pequeña Bella tenía que soportar.

_Creía que después de la noche oscura llegaba el día__  
__pero en su caso nunca se cruzó el amanecer__  
__Nadie escuchó su desnudez.__  
__Dolía más en su mente que en su cuerpo__  
__Y en la vergüenza del silencio se marchitó su corazón.__  
_

A pesar del dolor y de las lágrimas, de la oscuridad que todas las noches debía soportar, siempre pensó que el día llegaría y consigo traería un poco de luz, un poco de alivio a su suplicio.

¡Pero no! Nadie escuchaba a esa niña pedir compasión.

En su escuela ya nadie preguntaba cómo se lastimó, ni el porqué de su ojo amoratado. —_Es torpe _—había dicho Charlie para justificarse ante las autoridades de la escuela, pero nadie se imaginaba que aquel hombre que resguardaba la seguridad de un pueblo entero, lastimaba de aquella forma a un pequeño ángel.

Cuando su padre la obligaba a dejar que él profanara su cuerpecito, no le dolía tanto. Ella pensaba, soñaba y creía que esto algún día acabaría, pero luego en su mente, en su pequeña mente se reproducía una y otra vez lo que él hacia… La vergüenza, la humillación y el dolor marchitaron aquel pequeño corazón.

_Las otras niñas no jugaban__  
__Al mismo juego que jugaba Lyss__  
__Las otras no se desnudaban__  
__Ni les contaban los lunares__  
__Ni amanecían sus sabanas...__  
__Lagrimitas de sangre._

¿Por qué nadie la escuchaba?

Nadie notó que sus ojitos marrones perdieron luz, que su vida se convertía en una constante humillación.

Ella sólo pedía un poco de compasión, pero nadie se la dio.

No quería juguetes, no quería dinero... solo pedía atención.

Los niños felices cantaban y reían, mientras su cama era testigo de aquella aberración.

_La tortura de Lyss era su padre__  
__Más que padre, una cruz__  
__Más que cruz, el dolor__  
__Que vieron las paredes de aquella habitación...__  
__La tortura de Lyss._

Los niños lloraban por algún raspón, por alguna bobería, mientras que Bella sufría por su padre, por la necesidad de una madre, por la pesada cruz que la vida le hacía llevar.

Aquel degenerado gozaba al ver las lágrimas de la niña suplicando piedad, piedad que no tuvo y nunca tendría.

_Lyss poco a poco se fue haciendo mayor__  
__Encerrada en sí misma, renunciando al amor__  
__Presa del miedo... no supo huir__  
__De aquellos putos recuerdos antes de morir._

Los años pasaron y nadie la ayudó.

Conoció a un muchacho de nombre Edward, un lindo chico de apenas diecisiete años con sonrisa perfecta, ojos verdes como el jade, cabello broncíneo y manos de pianista. Él era el príncipe del único cuento que su madre le leyó.

El miedo y el pánico la acorralaron, no fue capaz de aceptar su invitación.

—_Te recogeré a las cuatro en tu casa _—le dijo y ella nunca salió.

Edward había estado golpeando la puerta por horas hasta que Charles regresó de la comisaria y le dijo que Bella se había ido.

Bella lloró por la oportunidad perdida, pero ¿cómo podía un ángel interesarse en alguien tan dañado como ella?

Porque ella estaba sucia, marcada y dañada para el mundo.

Su padre, aquel demoníaco ser la había destruido, la había convertido en nada.

Rogó porque él la olvidara y jamás la buscara porque su decisión estaba tomada.

Agarró un lápiz y una hoja de un diario que jamás fue escrito, empezó relatando su vida desde que Charlie abusó de ella por primera vez hasta este último momento en el cual su vida estaba llegando a su final.

_Edward,_

_No digas que no te quise, porque sí lo hice mientras te miraba escondida entre mis libros, cuando tú y tus perfectos hermanos jugaban con el balón, no me veías pero yo te espiaba._

_Miles de veces quería gritar, quería llorar y que tú me abrazaras, pero no podía contaminarte con los putos recuerdos que me atormentan._

_Eres la única persona que lo sabe. Edward Cullen te amo, te amo y lo haré siempre, pero los fantasmas del pasado nunca dejarán que sea valiente y me acerque a ti, a ti… _

_Tú, con tu mundo perfecto, tú con tus padres maravillosos, tú con tus hermanos confiables, tú con una vida que anhelé pero no tuve._

_Mi vida no puede continuar de esta forma, estoy cansada, tomaron mucho de mí y sé que debería ser fuerte pero luché por años, grité cientos de veces y nunca fui escuchada, ¿por qué lo sería ahora?_

_Gracias Edward. Gracias porque al menos en mi mente me diste los momentos más hermosos de mi vida._

_Tu eterna novia enamorada,_

_Bella Swan._

La carta fue depositada en el buzón con el destinatario **Edward Cullen. **Se quedó un instante parada y respiró el fresco aire que los enormes pinos de Forks le ofrecerían por última vez.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Estaba eufórica, hoy su suplicio acabaría, las pastillas estaban ya guardadas en su mesita de noche. Tomó el vaso con agua e ingirió dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

Terminó todo el frasco de pastillas, se recostó en su cama y dejó que la apacible muerte la arrastrara, feliz por su tortura al fin terminada.

La tortura de Bella llego a su fin.

* * *

Muchas Gracias solesote- Zai- por betearme este Song fic, ya sabes que te quiero un montón y sin ti este escrito hubiese sido un desastre.

:P

Espero les haya gustado chicas es el primer Song-Fic que escribo y espero su aceptación.

Besotes


End file.
